A Series of War
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Second installment to A Series of Unfortunate Events. What happens after the defeat of Naraku? Find out here.
1. Disrespect

Chapter 1: Disrespect

Months passed since the battle she had with Naraku. She hadn't known that it was going to be so easy, otherwise she would have fought him sooner. His incarnations had been freed of him upon his death. They had come with her to the palace of the and Byakuya had sworn loyalty to her because of her strength, Kanna had offered forth her services for freeing her and Kagura. Kagura still despised Kagome, more so when she had smelt Kagome on Sesshomaru. She had a perminent scowl on her face but didn't dare say anything, especially since the servants seemed loyal to Kagome.

Sesshomaru had become upset over the fact that he was not the one to destroy Naraku. He glared at Kagome and had "lectured" her about running off on her own, like she was some child. She snarled at him, stating that what she did was none of his business. He insisted it was his business, since she was to be his mate, which led to an even bigger argument and more glaring from Kagura. Kagome still refused him and insisted that he "allow" her to return to her own chambers. By "allow" she meant, "I am changing rooms and there is nothing you could do about it." That same day she and the twins were moved to the opposite side of the castle. It was mainly Kagome's doing, stating she refused to have sex with his pompous ass ever again.

Kagura's hatred grew when she found out that Kagome had slept with Sesshomaru and gave him children. Kagome did not hate Kagura, but advised against Kagura mating Sesshomaru, boldly stating that she did not care if Kagura had sex with the inu, but it was strictly forbidden to mate Sesshomaru. Kagura scoffed and said she would do as she pleased. Sesshomaru refused her so far.

"Kagome-sama," Hiro greeted. "The lords and ladies of the east, south, and north are here for the yearly meeting."

"Has Sesshomaru been informed?" She looked to Hiro as she finished pulling her hair into an elegant do.

"I had tried to inform him, but he had locked his chamber door and refuses to answer." Kagome nodded and stood, slipping into her tabi and geta.

"I will entertain them in his absence." She walked towards the nursery and the twins looked at her. They stood and went to her, both quiet as they grabbed her hands. She smiled down at them, her nine tails swaying softly. "Come now, my little ones. The lords and ladies are here." The two nodded and walked with her down the hall. The other lords and ladies were waiting patiently.

"Kagome-san, it is nice to see you," Toran greeted with a smile. "And look at the twins. So cute and grown." The two blushed shyly.

"It is nice to see you as well, Toran. Any luck with finding a mate?" Kagome was honestly curious.

"Not yet. The search still continues." Kagome nodded.

"It is nice to see you again, Lord Hiro and Lady Yumi." She bowed to them and they bowed back. "Yoko did not come with you?"

"He's around here somewhere," Lord Hiro replied. "You know us silvers."

"Don't I?" She smiled and turned to the last group. "You are looking marvelous, lady Ami."

"I feel marvelous," she replied with a smile.

"And Lord Jyuga, you look quite happy for once. Last we saw each other, you were trying to take off my head, figuratively speaking, that is."

"That was then," he commented as he held an adorable little girl in his arms. "And this is Aiko. Ami has her twin, Kyo."

"Well, they are just adorable. And look at Kechi. He's gotten taller."

"Yes, he's hit another growth spurt. All he seems to talk about now is you. I think he has a crush on you." He chuckled at his son's blush.

"Well isn't that just adorable." She smiled at the little wolf. "It is your birthday soon, isn't it, Kechi?" He nodded shyly, a red blush on his face. "I thought so. I got something for you." She reached into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled forth a dagger. "You are getting older so I figured you could use something like this." She held the dagger out to him. "I had Totosai craft it from one of my talons. When you hit maturity, it'll shift into a sword." He took it and smiled up at her.

"I swear I'll protect you with it," he said, a blush still lighting his face.

"That is sweet of you." She looked to his parents. "I had these crafted for the twins." She pulled two necklaces from her neck, and placed the first, a light blue stone interweaved with red spider demon silk and dark blue feathers, around Aiko's neck. It shrank down to fit her size. She placed the second, a dark blue stone interweaved with blue spider demon silk and black feathers, around Kyo's neck. It shrank as well. "Those are made to protect them from harm."

"We thank you for the gifts to our cubs," Lord Jyuga said. "It is very thoughtful of you."

"The twins' birthday is a few months from now. Of course I will be planning it and sending out the invitations. Sesshomaru sees such events as below him and a woman's work."

"This castle would probably fall apart if you were not here to oversee it," Lord Hiro said. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He's locked himself in his chambers. He was informed yesterday of your visit, but I guess he was not listening to me."

"He is a stubborn man, and is probably upset that you have refused his suit," Lord Hiro said.

"I have my reasons for refusing him, I assure you," she stated. "Shall we head out onto the veranda? It is a nice day and I had Kiyomi set up a table and cushions for us outside of my chambers for us to use. She should be dropping off the tea and sweet cakes soon." They nodded and followed her towards the eastern wing, Yoko slipping in unnoticed. They moved through a set of doors and into a sitting room. The doors that led outside were open and they could see the table.

"The children are free to play in my personal gardens. The elder Hiro had it commissioned when I moved to this wing of the castle." Kechi and Kagome's twins moved to the garden as Kiyomi set two trays down. One was loaded with a tea set while the other had an assortment of cakes. Small plates were set at each cushion, an extra one set for if Sesshomaru agreed to join them. Kiyomi served the tea and took the twins from the eastern lord and lady to watch after them in the gardens while also looking after the other children.

"Things are more peaceful now," Lord Jyuga stated as he sipped his tea. "It makes me a bit wary."

"Naraku has been defeated," Kagome replied. "There is no army gathering to fight for the lands, and issues between the north and west have been resolved. Why shouldn't it be peaceful?"

"You do have a point," Lord Hiro said. "There haven't been any uprisings and the number of slave traders has gone down marginally. The humans haven't staged any revolts since the last meeting. It's ...nice."

"Hn." Sesshomaru walked in and glared at Kagome. "Why was I only now informed the other lords were here?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, a glare clearly on his face.

"I had informed you yesterday that they would be here today. You ignored me," Kagome replied as she curled up her nose in disgust. "If you were going to have sex with her, the least you could have done before coming here was bathe. The stench is revolting, and it'll takes hours to get rid of it."

"You should watch how you speak to him, miko," Kagura said from the door way.

"I tried to stop her, Kagome-sama," a guard said. He was blushing as he looked at Kagome. "She attacked me."

Kagome rose to her feet. Her face serious. "You hold no position in this household, Kagura. You were not invited to this meeting, and you should show respect to the one that granted you freedom from Naraku. You have been nothing but disrespectful to the occupants of this castle. You have harmed Rin, which is unacceptable, called my and Lord Sesshomaru's children disgusting names, and have acted as if you are better than me, which is far from the truth. Should you continue to behave in such a manner, I will see to set you straight. Get out of my sight."

Kagura glared, fan grasped in her hand. "Dance of blades!" She threw her attack towards Kagome, hoping to end her life there.

"Fool," Kagome whispered, vanishing from sight and appearing before Kagura. Her taloned hand wrapped around Kagura's throat and forced her against the wall. Kagura screeched in pain at the heat from Kagome's hand. "You have been warned, yet you did not heed it. I have allowed you to sleep with Sesshomaru, who happens to still be mine. I have set up your room, made sure you had food, clothes, and were treated with respect, and you dare attack me? Do so again and you will die, no questions asked." She dropped Kagura, whose neck had angry, red welts and a dark purple bruise. "Get her out of my sight." The guard bowed and dragged Kagura away.

"I apologize. You should not have had to see that." She bowed.

"She made an attempt on your life. Any of us would have killed her for such a transgression, with or without an audience," Toran said. She smirked. "That display was oddly arousing."

Sesshomaru snarled. It was as if he was not even there. This was unacceptable.


	2. Crazed

Chapter 2: Crazed

Sesshomaru had watched as Toran openly flirted with Kagome, Kagome not paying any mind to it as the children played. Rin was amongst them, smiling brightly and chasing after Kechi. He could even see Yoko's eyes sliding along Kagome's form. He was growling to himself, wanting to decapitate the silver kitsune, but that would cause a war. Lord Hiro and Lord Jyuga were conversing while sipping tea, and lady Ami and lady Yumi were talking with Kagome and Toran. He seemed to be excluded from the conversations.

"I was thinking, Kagome-san," Lord Jyuga said, "Kyo and Aki are close to Hibikimaru and Hanako in age. Ami and I would be honored if Aki and Hibikimaru mated when they hit maturity."

"Isn't it a little early to decide such a thing?" Kagome asked.

"Ami and I were set to mate when her parents found out her gender. I believe I was about Kechi's age when that happened. We are happy together."

"She has no say in the situation," Sesshomaru cut in. "I am lord, not her."

"That might be so, however, she is the one that has been fixing the issues in the lands," Lord Hiro said. "Hibikimaru was born of her body, not yours. He may be your heir, but you have not had a hand in raising him. Your scent has left him. He carries only the scent of his mother, just a little more on the masculine side. As far as such situations go, you have no say since you have no hand in raising them." Lord Hiro's eyes narrowed further at Sesshomaru. "I can also see why she would hold no desire to mate you. You have no honor in regards to women. You scent mark her, but sleep with another. You demand she mate you yet you turn around and sleep with another woman with a fourth the power Kagome holds. I am in my right mind to take her and them from these lands and house them within my own household."

Sesshomaru growled loudly, eyes tinting red. How dare they challenge his claim on both Kagome and his children? They had no right to do such a thing. She was his! She would always be his! He leapt forward to attack Hiro, but Kagome intercepted him and slammed him against a wall.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sesshomaru," she snarled at him, blue eyes darkening. "Are you out of your mind? You cannot just attack another lord."

"He has challenged my claim," he snarled.

"And Kagura challenges mine, yet I do not go into a rage." She shook her head. "Just go." She released him and stepped back. She turned back to the other lords and ladies. "I apologize for his behavior. He is entering another mating season." They nodded, knowing it to be the truth. They stood.

"We should be heading home anyways," Lord Jyuga said. "Please consider the union." She nodded as Kiyomi placed the sleeping twins into Lord Jyuga and Lady Ami's arms. Kechi was behind her.

"I'll miss you, Kagome-sama," Kechi said with a blush. "Thank you for the birthday present." He looked down shyly.

"You're welcome Kechi." She smiled at the cub. "You'll be a powerful warrior one day."

"And one day you'll be my mate," he stated boldly. "And I'll protect you from everything." Kagome gave a small laugh as Kechi left with his parents and younger siblings.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, just let me know," Yoko said, a smirk on his face as he eyed her.

"Back off, kitsune," Sesshomaru snarled.

"It's not like you've touched her in months," Yoko stated. "Sure, your scent is on her, but it isn't on her." He pulled a silver rose from his hair and gave it to Kagome. "Until next time." He headed out of the room.

"Yoko, get back here," Lady Yumi said as she stormed after him, saying something about flirting with every beautiful woman he saw.

"I apologize for that. Yoko has this belief that he needs to spread his seed far and wide." He shook his head. "It'll go away when he gets older. It was great to see you and the twins again though. Take care, and try to keep Sesshomaru in line."

"I will." She watched Lord Hiro leave.

"It really was a pleasure to see you again, Kagome. We should do it again some time, maybe even privately." She smirked as she rubbed her hand up and down Kagome's side. Sesshomaru snarled and she left the room laughing.

"You are mine," he snarled, red eyes looking at her.

"You do not act like it," she commented back. "You've taken Kagura to bed."

"Because you refuse me." He approached her. "Become my mate."

"No." She glared at him.

"I'm not asking," he snarled. He looked down at her form. "You are mine. You cannot refuse me."

"I have refused you. I will continue to refuse you." She watched as Kiyomi took hold of the twins' hands and led them to their room. She looked back to Sesshomaru. "I have sacrificed much for you Sesshomaru. Do not fight me on this."

"I have given you everything!" He leapt towards her and pinned her to the floor. He wanted her. His body craved to be between her legs again. His blood was on fire and his beast was telling him to rut her until she carried his pup. "Give yourself to me! Give me more pups."

"No. Should you force yourself on me again, I will have no choice but to incapacitate you." He snarled in her face, making to pry her legs apart. "I warned you." She blasted him off of her, her miko ki sealing him and his beast away. "Place him in his chamber," she told a guard. "He will not be awake until his mating season passes." The guard nodded and dragged Sesshomaru away.

Kagura hated Kagome with a passion. Sure Sesshomaru slept with her, but he was angry and frustrated. She was sure he would not have touched her had Kagome not denied him at every turn. He was rough with her. She was by no means a virgin when she laid with him, having found release with Bankotsu a few times, but even Bankotsu wasn't that brutal. It was Kagome's fault. Everything was Kagome's fault. Had she not given Sesshomaru children, it would have been her he marked, not the miko.

Her claws slashed through a painting of Kagome and the twins, causing the painting to fall to shreds. It did nothing to calm her ire. Nothing would make her happy until she was mated to Sesshomaru and Kagome and the twins were gone.


	3. Abuse

Chapter 3: Abuse

He groaned as he awoke, head hurting and throat dry. He sat up and looked around, finding himself in his chambers, but not remembering how he got there. The last thing he had remembered before seeing black was trying to force himself on Kagome, only to be thrown back and into a wall. He wanted to snarl, but didn't. His mating season didn't call out to him. Had he really been out that long? His mating season usually lasted a week or two, longest.

"She sure did a number on you," the elder Hiro said as he entered Sesshomaru's chambers. "Perhaps next time you will behave yourself?"

"What do you want, Hiro?" He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Nothing really." He smiled like he knew something Sesshomaru didn't. "You really should listen to her, sometimes. It would be less humiliating, and less painful." He got serious now. "You are losing respect amongst the men and the other lands. The peace between the lands is very thin and is only there because of Kagome. Should something happen to her, or she leaves the west, the elders will leave as well, and war will be upon you. I suggest you keep your whore inline and actually listen to what Kagome has to say. She only has the best interest for everyone in mind." He turned to leave. "She may not be your mate, but the other lands and our own people see her as the lady of the west for resolving their issues and listening to them. She is the only one keeping revolts from happening." He left Sesshomaru's chambers.

Sesshomaru snarled. What Hiro said was perposterous. He was lord. He kept the peace between the lands and he would sleep with whomever he wanted, be it Kagome, Kagura, or some other woman that "wandered" to his bed. Kagome only provided him with an heir. She held no true power over his lands.

Kagome finished looking through the rest of the paperwork that came in while Sesshomaru was unconscious. It was a few land disputes between minor lords. She had come up with the simplest solution and had already sent out the proposal. She knew since it had her name on it, the minor lords would agree. Had it been Sesshomaru, it would have continued because Sesshomaru would have ignored it until it became a bigger issue, in which he would just go kill both minor lords and be done with it. Kagome didn't see violence as the answer to something so simple.

"What are you doing in this one's study?" Sesshomaru said from the door, a glare on his face.

"I am doing your job," she said as a messenger picked up the last document. She stood as she placed the brush she was working with down. She stood from the cushion. "Everything is already taken care of. You might as well just go train." She moved past him and he grabbed her arm.

"Stay out of my study from now on." He was glaring down at her.

"Whatever you say." She tore free and left his study. She moved down the hall and could hear the servants whispering about a wind witch ordering them around like she was the lady of the west, when she was only a whore. They greeted her kindly, as she replied in same. "Is all the preparations for the twins' birthday done?"

"Everything has been stored where you said for the party. It just has to be put up when the time comes, which will be easy enough," a servant said. "The cook has the menu ready for your review, if that witch hasn't torn that apart as well. She is making it difficult to do our jobs correctly. She's been trying to change everything, and even smacked around a few of the younger servants. She is causing chaos."

"Just continue to do everything as you have been doing. I will take care of her." The servant nodded. "If any other issues arise, or anyone is having issues with her, tell me. I will deal with it."

"Of course, Kagome-sama." She bowed and scurried off.

Kagome continued down the hall, heading towards the kitchen to see to the menu for the party, only to hear yelling and a resounding smack. She changed course and saw a servant girl, roughly Rin's age, on the floor crying, a hand to her bleeding cheek and Kagura standing over the girl yelling at her.

"You are so stupid! Do as I say. Do not ask any questions! I will be the lady of the west!"

Kagome entered the scene and looked to the crying girl. "Shh. It's alright. Let me see," she murmured softly as the child removed her hand. There were five slashes across her cheek as well as a bruise.

"It hurts, Kagome-sama," the girl whimpered.

"I know, but I'll make it all better." She licked the girl's wound and watched as the slashes closed and the bruise vanished. "There you go. All better." She helped the girl stand. "Now go back to your regular duties, little one."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." She scurried away quickly.

Kagura glared at her, reaching forward to turn her around so she could smack her. "This is none of your business," she snarled.

"This is my business," Kagome said coldly, turning to look at Kagura. Kagura made to slap her, but Kagome grabbed her wrist and broke it. "How dare you treat those within these halls so badly."

"They are servants. They are to do as they are told!" She held her wrist.

"They have their orders, and you are not to change them. You do not demand anything of them and you sure as hell do not strike them, especially the younger girls. You ask them to do something. Should you harm one more servant, I will know and I will punish you." Her eyes flashed with power.

"Sesshomaru will make me his mate, then you will have no say in anything, and things will be as I want them."

"You are to never mate Sesshomaru," Kagome stated coldly. "No one is to ever mate Sesshomaru." She made to leave. "And should you treat Rin or my children like you treat the servants, I will gut you and place your head on display. You will be the example of what happens to those that dare challenge what I have to say. This is your last and only warning. I've let it slide before, but do it again and you will regret it." She left Kagura in the hall by herself.

"Tell the healer that he and his apprentices are not to see to Kagura's injury." They nodded as she continued on her way.

Kagura snarled as she glared at Kagome's form. She would show Kagome. She would get Sesshomaru to mate her, then everything would be done her way. No one would back talk her, and she would get everything she wanted.


	4. Deals

Chapter 4: Deals

Kagome had continued to deny him, but he knew she was close to going into heat. The bond he shared with her told him that much. She would not refuse him then. Her body would beg for a release and he would be more than willing to fuck her until she could not walk. He had found release with Kagura again a few months ago, but it was nothing like fucking Kagome. Kagura expected him to do all the work, and complained when he was "too rough" with her. Kagura did not make his body heat up like Kagome's body could. Kagura was just about flat chested and had no ass, like all the other yasha in his lands, minus Kagome. Kagome had a generous bust, and wide hips, a tiny waist and a nice, toned ass. She was beautiful and what he would imagine the goddess of sexuality would be like. He could fuck her for days.

He had heard what Kagura was saying and doing when he was not around. She was abusing the servants, both physically and verbally. The servants knew their jobs well, so for her to lay a hand on them was uncalled for. He did nothing because Kagome took care of it, treating the servant's wounds and reassuring them as she told them to return to their normal duties. Kagome had struck Kagura on several occasions, and still the wind bitch did not listen, still stating he would make her his mate. He scoffed at the idea. There were hundreds of other yasha more fitting for the job. He agreed with the elders. Kagura was a whore. He smelt the other males on her. She did not bathe regularly, like Kagome did. She even had the servants bathe regularly. He was glad because he could not stand unwashed people. He even made Kagura bathe before he even touched her. After he was done with Kagura, he bathed himself. If he hadn't, Kagome was quick to point it out. Kagura was weaker than Kagome by a long shot.

He saw Kagome speaking with an elder. He was unsure of what they were talking about. The elder nodded and walked away as Kagome made to go down another hall. He caught up with her easily enough.

"What is it you want?" She asked not looking at him. "I have a few things I need to get done before the yearly meeting in a month."

"Kagura is nothing like you, especially in bed," he murmured. "She's not willing to try anything new, and expects me to do all the work. For someone so angry all the time, she has no passion in bed."

"What is your point?" She stopped and looked at him. "I could have told you we were nothing alike." She turned away from him.

"She's willing to become my mate..."

"Do not mate her, Sesshomaru. You will cause serious issues if you do." She was upset that he would even consider such a thing.

"You sound jealous," he said with a smirk.

"Of that whore? I think not. The thought of you mating that thing, disgusts me." She turned down a hall. "It is bad enough you missed the celebration of your childrens' birth because you were too busy fucking her to pay any attention to the twins. If you miss the next meeting with the other lords in a month, you cannot blame it on me. You have been informed, and you will be informed again the day before they get here." A servant stopped before her.

"Kagome-sama, Lady Toran sent you a gift." She held forward a package. "She said it was for the celebration of your birth." Kagome nodded and took the package. She opened the package to see a necklace with a large tiger's eye stone as the center piece.

"I will have to thank her for this next I see her." The servant nodded and walked off.

This was the third gift she had been given, that is, if you did not count the flowers from Rin and a package of rice cakes from the cook. Kiyomi had cleaned and aired out her room, before placing scented oils around her room. Yoko had snuck into her room and had made to seduce her, without tipping off Sesshomaru. She had refused and he left after giving her another silver rose from his hair. Lord Hiro and his mate had sent her a kimono in the color of sapphire with silver designs. The designs were flora. The other gift had come from Lord Jyuga and his mate and offspring. It was a beautiful set of ornate hair combs, totaling five. Each comb symbolized one of the eastern royal family. Lord Jyuga's looked like wind, Lady Ami's was red flowers, Prince Kechi was a comb that looked much like a bejeweled dagger, Aiko's was small pink flowers, and Kyo, the youngest, was grey storm clouds. They were all beautiful.

"You did not remind me..."

"I shouldn't have to remind you," she commented. "It was all the servants and elders spoke of the week before the event."

"That is besides the point," he commented. "Kagura..."

"Still acts out. She has been punished several times, but her behavior will keep up, unless you do something about it. She sees herself as equal with me in status and influence, when we both know she isn't. You need to set her straight. If she bad mouths me or the children in front of the other lords and ladies, they will be the one to act, not me. It will be out of their respect for me, and they will kill her."

"You act like I should care."

"She seems to think you do. And you know I am not one for senseless violence." He nodded.

"I will do something about her, should you grace my bed during your heat cycle."

"Whatever," she stormed away.


	5. Heat

Chapter 5: Heat

Sesshomaru approached Kagura. She was openly flirting with one of his generals but the man was not replying to her open display. This male was one of his longest standing friends and held a large respect for Kagome, of which Kagura was currently bad mouthing about, as well as trying to make herself seem more desireable.

"Lady Kagome is held in high regards here, and I respect her greatly, more so than our lord. She is what holds these lands together." He glared at the female. "Should you openly disrespect her again, I will cut out your tongue and shove it down your throat to choke on. You will always be below Lady Kagome in status and power, and no one within this castle respects you. You hold none of the beauty or grace she holds, and never will." He turned away from her. "And every male in the castle knows you are a whore. If you are going to sleep with multiple men, you should be discrete about it, and wash their scent from your skin. You smell like filth and offend my nose." He was gone down the hall.

Kagura snarled at his back and turned around, spotting Sesshomaru. She pulled a smirk onto her face and looked at him. "Well, hello Sesshomaru." She approached and tried to swing her hips right and left seductively.

"Do not address me in such a way. It is Lord Sesshomaru to you," he said coldly. He glared at her when she scowled.

"You didn't complain before," she commented as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You reek," he commented, forcefully removing her hand. "I did not come here to take you to bed. You are over stepping your bounds. Kagome has just as much power and influence in these lands as I do. She has birthed the next ruler of these lands, and sees to the care of these lands when I am unable to. You are to never question anything she does or says. You are to show her respect or suffer the consequences. She has a lot of sway over the other lords and ladies. If you disrespect her in front of them again, they will not hesitate to kill you, and neither her or I will do anything to stop it. Should you insult or harm my pups and ward again, you will answer to me. As for the servants, they have their roles and responsibilities. You are never to raise a hand to them, or insult them. If you want something, ask. They have been instructed not to take orders from you, and to carry on as normal. Should you harm them, and I will know, you will be punished."

"You changed your tune quickly." She glared at him. "You did not have an issue with my behavior before."

"Kagome was dealing with it, but seeing as you have not heeded any of her warnings, I am stepping forward and doing something about it. If she tells you to do something, you do it. Should you fail to follow orders, you will be punished in the worst way you could ever imagine." He turned away from her. "Take a bath. I do not like filth in my castle." He left her alone in the hall.

Kagura glared at him, now truly seeing just what kind of influence Kagome had on these lands. She would quickly change that when she became Sesshomaru's mate. She would have his brats killed and give him another child. She smirked. There was no way Kagome was going to stop her.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. She was speaking with the cook about the meal for her birthday. The other lords and ladies had sent her gifts, but he had yet to get her anything. Her heat cycle was close at hand as well, and he had taken care of Kagura. He would get Kagome a gift then seduce her to his bed. He needed a change in sex, and Kagome knew so much. Just the thought of it set his blood on fire. She knew what pleased him, and he knew what pleased her. It was give and take with her, unlike with Kagura. Kagura just laid there while he did all the work. Kagome worked just as hard as he did.

"Kagome," he called. She looked at him and told the cook that the menu was fine and approached him.

"What is you want, Lord Sesshomaru?" She was as serious as always.

"I have spoken with Kagura. Her behavior should improve."

"If it doesn't she will make us both look bad. Is there anything else you needed?"

"I want you to grace my bed during your heat. I miss your expertise."

"I have told you that I will never sleep with you again," she stated. "I stand by that, and I have not sought release from another."

"Your body will crave release during your heat. What then?"

"I will find other ways to find release," she said, as if the subject didn't phase her.

"You know our bond will call out to me. My beast will take you, with or without your consent. I would prefer you be willing."

"That didn't stop you before," she stated as she turned away from him. "That is what got us in this mess in the first place. Had your beast not forced himself on me, I would be home with my family. I do not regret the forced joining, only because it has given me the twins."

"You were willing to lay with me before," he murmured as he approached her. "Last I remember, you enjoyed the times we joined." It was all said in her right ear, in a low, husky whisper. "I miss the feel of your tight, wet cunt around my pulsing cock." She shivered against him. "Lay with me and I will quit asking you to become my mate."

She knew he was using her heat cycle against her. Her body was craving a release she hadn't had since her last heat cycle. "No more asking me to be your mate. You have to stop looking for a mate."

"I won't look for a mate," he murmured. He pushed her into her bed chamber, his lips on the pulse in her neck, hands seeking out her soft, warm skin as her hands tugged on his hair. He gave a groan, enjoying the attention. They stumbled to her bed, her kimono coming off in layers, and her shoji door opened a crack. His haori and hakami landed on the floor amongst the multiple layers of her kimono. He wasted no time in burying his face into her wet folds, licking up the juices that were there. She moaned out, head thrown back as her hands tightened in his hair. He growled as her body responded so wonderfully to his touches.


	6. Jealousy

Chapter 6: Jealousy

Kagura was pissed. She had gone looking for Sesshomaru to seduce him into her bed, her hair wet and her kimono wrapped extra tight around her form, trying to make her seem more desireable than she actually was.

"You should stop what you are doing," Kanna advised from her room as Kagura walked by. "You will only cause more trouble for yourself."

"You should mind your own business, Kanna," she growled back.

"You will not like what you find," she warned before she closed her door.

Kagura snarled and continued looking for Sesshomaru, following his scent to a portion of the castle she has never been to. She saw a shoji screen slightly opened and peered inside to see Kagome on her hands and knees, a look of pleasure on her face as a male slammed into her from behind. She could hear the smack of flesh on flesh and the moans released from Kagome's throat. There was a low growl as the male came forward and kissed her right shoulder. Kagura wanted to growl as she identified the male as Sesshomaru. His eyes were red and his markings slightly jagged. She wanted to look away, but couldn't, too entranced with what she was seeing.

Sesshomaru growled as he kissed her shoulder, her orgasm crashing through her and triggering his own. He was far from done and knew that Kagome could still handle more. He flipped her to her back, slamming into her roughly, but she moaned out, arching up into him. He took an erect nipple into his mouth and suckled like a pup would. Her legs spread further, and he was able to plunge in deeper and at a new angle, that had set her into another orgasm quickly. He snarled and put her legs over his shoulders, drilling into her at a quick pace. She was moaning loudly, encouraging him to got faster and harder. He complied. He fell into another orgasm before she flippped them. She slammed down on his still hard length roughly. He dropped his head back and let her ride him as hard and as fast as she wanted.

Kagome came again before turning around and remounting him. This was another position she had never done with him, or ever. She started to ride him again and he just watched, hand coming up to caress the swell of her ass. This was new for him, but it was forcing another orgasm from his already drained shaft. He came again just as she did and she stopped, chest heaving, thighs quivering, and sweat glistening on her body. Once she regained her breath, she pulled free of his soft member and pulled on her sleeping yukata.

"You really are amazing," he murmured as he sat up. He knew she did not want him to stay here the night so he stood to get dressed.

"Only because of what I am willing to do," she remarked back as she slid open another shoji screen. He could see the spring within and his cock came back to life. He followed her in, the shoji screen remaining open as he kissed her again. They both entered the spring and his lips were upon hers again as his hands teased her breasts.

Kagura had watched the positions shift and change. He was rough and dominating on top, but was also allowing her to dominate him as she rode him. She had even watched as Kagome's head was thrown back as she fucked Sesshomaru, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. She was watching them now, watching as Sesshomaru bent her over the side of the hotspring and fucked her from behind. It changed to Kagome sitting on a rock and him slamming into her from a standing postion. Soon he was sitting in the spring as Kagome rode him. She turned when they found their last orgasm of the night.

Kagome allowed Sesshomaru to wash her body and hair. She did the same before they both got out and dried off. She dressed in a new sleeping yukata as Sesshomaru pulled on his clothes. When he left, she purified his seed from her body before it had a chance to meet her egg. She called Kiyomi and Kiyomi changed the blankets and sheets before wishing Kagome a good night and leaving. Kagome climbed into bed, taking in the fresh scent of the clean linen and fell asleep. Her heat had passed during her rutting with Sesshomaru. She would not need another release for another year.

Kagura tore her room apart, anger flashing through her. Sesshomaru had never seemed so satisfied when he slept with her, but Kagome was a different story. Kagome was all anyone ever spoke of. It was never her, unless it was to complain about her.

"I warned you," Kanna said. "You should have stopped when I told you to."

"He will be mine, Kanna. In the end he will be, and she and her brats will leave and everything will be perfect."

"Should she leave, so will a majority of the servants and army. The elders will leave as well. I will leave with her, as will Hakudoushi and Byakuya. You will be alone." Kanna stepped back and the door slid shut just before a vase shattered against the shoji's frame.


	7. Broken Treaty

Chapter 7: Broken Treaty

Sesshomaru approached the elder Hiro. It had been almost a month since he last lay with Kagome. He knew she would never become his mate and he had given his word to not look for a mate, but that would not stop the elders from finding one for him, which was why he was approaching the elder Hiro now. He was speaking with the other elders about the meeting that would be taking place in the morning with the other lords and ladies.

"Hiro, I wish for you to find me a mate," he said coldly.

"I cannot do that," he remarked. "None of us can do that. You are to never take a mate."

"Never take a mate?" He scowled. "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"We say this for the good of the west," the woman elder said.

"You sacrifice my possible happiness for the good of the west? Years ago you were pressuring me to take a mate and produce an heir."

"You have an heir. There is no need for you to take a mate. You can continue to sleep with anyone you desire." This came from another elder.

"I desire a mate to give me more pups. Kagome refuses to give me more pups." He was glaring at them.

"Another can give you pups, but you are not to take a mate, ever." They turned away from him.

Sesshomaru turned and stormed from the room. How dare they deny him the right to take a mate. He stormed through the castle and to his chambers, holding his anger in. He would show them.

Kagome sat in her garden, watching the twins play with Rin. They were so carefree, like any child should be. She was not so care free. She could feel Sesshomaru's anger through their connection, and knew he was desperate. She blocked it from her mind and looked to the paperwork the servant took from Sesshomaru's study. She was looking through land disputes and threats for revolts. It wasn't anything major, really, so she saw to those first and continued on past night, knowing Sesshomaru was not seeing to the work again.

She knew something was off when the bond she shared with Sesshomaru snapped. She gasped, but said nothing. Instead she rose to her feet and prepared a traveling pack for her and the twins. She sent a letter to Sesshomaru's mother explaining everything that was going on and requesting a place for her, the twins, and Rin to stay. She knew things would get bad tomorrow and so had a servant retrieve the elders. They were in her chambers in minutes and she erected a barrier around them for privacy.

"Why have you called for us at such a late hour?" Hiro asked as they all sat on cushions around a cricular table.

"Sesshomaru has taken a mate. Tomorrow things will become difficult for us all." She sighed sadly.

"How do you know?" The female asked.

"The bond that tied me to him has snapped. He has marked another as his mate. I have made preparations to depart from here once the other lords and ladies get here. I know a portion of the army and servants will follow when I leave, as well as the remaining incarnations that have been freed of Naraku, that is except for Kagura." They nodded.

"We shall depart the same time you do," Hiro said. "We will return to the families we have left and return once Hibikimaru takes the throne." Kagome nodded.

"I wish you all the best."

"We wish you the best as well." They all bowed and left her room. Kagome climbed into bed and blew out the lantern next to her bed. Her sleep will be troubled tonight.

The lords and ladies of the other lands came to the west. They saw Kagome standing with the elders. They were all wearing traveling kimonos. The twins were not in sight and the grounds were quiet. Kagome bowed to them and they did the same.

"There is something off," Lord Hiro pointed out.

"There is," Kagome admitted quietly. She did not want to say it but they all knew something was different.

"You do not smell of Sesshomaru," Yoko pointed out as he came closer to her. "Has he finally died?"

She shook her head and made to explain when a woman with silver hair and amber eyes approached. Her coloring matched Sesshomaru. She bowed to the woman respectfully. "It is nice to finally meet you, Inukimi," Kagome said.

"You are the woman that bore my grandchildren." She looked for the twins. "Where are they so that I may meet them?"

"Kiyomi is getting them prepared." Inukimi nodded. "Please come in. There is much to discuss." She led them into the western castle, but not to the wing she had been staying in. Instead it was a room off to the side. "I would offer a better space for us to talk in, but since recent events, it would be inappropriate."

"You are right about that," Sesshomaru's cold voice stated from the door. They looked at him to see Kagura standing next to him. "You no longer hold power here."

Inukimi looked at her son, then the woman behind him, noticing the recent mating mark on her neck. She scowled and glared at her son. "You really are just like your father," she spat.

"What does she mean?" Lord Jyoga asked Kagome.

"This is my mate, Kagura," Sesshomaru stated. "She is the lady of the castle now."

"You bastard!" Toran snarled. She stood. "You have broken the peace agreement. From this day forward the north and west are at war." She turned to Kagome. "Leave these lands so no harm shall come to you or your young."

Arguments errupted through the castle the lords and ladies leaving, having received word to leave their young at home. Kagome stood, the twins taking a hand each after she pulled the traveling pack to her back. The elders left the room and headed towards the exit. Kanna, Hakudoushi, Byakuya, and Entei followed after her and the children. A portion of the army left, as well as a majority of the servants.

"I disown you, Sesshomaru. Do not come looking for Kagome or the pups. You do not deserve them." She left his castle and led the large group away and to the castle in the sky; her home.


	8. Castle in the Sky

Chapter 8: Castle in the Sky

Sesshomaru looked around his castle, taking note of who was left. The only servants that had stayed was those that had a blood pact with his father's blood. The army was down to a quarter of what it used to be, and he had no cooks or stable hands. His pups had gone with Kagome, Rin was gone as well, and even his loyal retainer Jaken had left. His longest standing friend had deserted him, and all the elders were gone. All of this because he had taken Kagura as a mate.

The north had declared war and he had a feeling the south and east would follow suit. He had been warned that the peace between the other lands and the west was fragile, he just did not think it was so fragile as to fall apart the day Kagome left. He felt she had no right to leave since she belonged to him.

"Mate, is something wrong?" Kagura said with a purr. She had gotten exactly what she wanted. Kagome and the twins were out of the picture, but so was a majority of the castle staff and the army. Even the healers were gone, and there were no signs of life.

He ignored her and walked to Kagome's old chambers, telling Kagura to go back to her own rooms. Kagura left with a scowl as he walked off. He looked into her rooms. They were neat and tidy, as if they were never used. Her sheets still smelled like her. He walked into the twins' room and looked around. No toys were present, but their scent still clung to everything intimately. He approached the bed of his little girl and placed his hand where her head would have laid. He knew nothing about her, or his son. He was never around to know what they liked or what their first word was. He didn't even know what they looked like. He rarely saw them.

He went back to Kagome's bed chambers and sat on the bed. A month ago he had been mating with her, but now she was gone. His sex life was going to go to hell now. Kagura was not exciting in bed. She was more like a dead fish, just laying there. Kagome was a hell cat. He had only mated Kagura as a show of rebellion to Kagome and the elders. Mating her had broken the peace, drove Kagome out of his castle, and took his pups away from him. He was told never to look for them by his mother. He had turned out like his father, but a lot sooner. He would fade from his pups' memories. They would never remember him, saving them from turning out like him.

Kagome and the others had been welcomed into Inukimi's castle with open arms. Her and the twins were given their own wing of the castle, Byakuya and Hakudoshi had become her personal guards and Kanna had taken up the role of telling her of plots against her. Kagome would not become involved in the war. The army and servants that came with her were assigned jobs. The healers were placed in the medical wing and Hiro, whom had no living family, was Kagome's advisor.

Inukimi had taken an immediate like to Kagome and her grand children. They just adored her and she spoiled them, just not rotten. She knew Kagome wanted them to have some manners, and spoiling them rotten would only teach them that they could get whatever they wanted, when in reality, they couldn't. But the like Inukimi held for Kagome was different. She hadn't acted on it since she was busy setting up a life here. Inukimi had stepped back and allowed Kagome to run things. She knew Kagome was used to running the western castle. It just came natural to her, so Inukimi let her do as she wanted.

"I knew I would find her here," a feminine voice said with a purr. "Kagome!" She watched the panther demon tackle Kagome. "You are just too irresistable." She had a grin on her face. "Don't you agree, Inukimi-sama?"

"I would." She nodded and sent the twins out to play with Kiyomi. "I could just eat her up."

"EH!" Kagome tried to move back. "I thought you were trying to find a mate?"

"Men are stupid," Toran said. "Like Sesshomaru. I found someone to take over, should I die." She got off of Kagome. "This is him." She pulled a young male into the room. "His name is Yomi. He's blind."

"Even I can see you and Inukimi-sama want Kagome-sama," he remarked. "Your and her desire is clear in the air."

Kagome blushed and backed away. "I have things to take care of," she stated quickly before running off.

"Come back here, Kagome!" Toran ran after Kagome.

"I think Toran-sama is only attracted to Kagome-sama because cats love to eats birds," Yomi said.

"Bird? I don't think I follow," Inukimi admitted.

"Kagome-sama is a pheonix," Yomi pointed out.

"She is the last then. Perfect to take over for me..." she murmured.

"You are planning something."

"Inukimi-sama is always planning something," Hiro said. "Because of her planning, she managed to free herself from her mate before both of their demise. Inukimi is a survivor."

"We both know we can only survive for so long. Kagome has the chance to live forever. She is much too caring for anyone to target for death. She has held off Sesshomaru's death for long enough. His death has been foreseen." She shook her head. There was no saving him now.


	9. Desire

Chapter 9: Desire

Sesshomaru sat in his study looking over the mountain of reports that sat on his desk. He had not left his study in a month, taking his meals and tea here. Kagura would come in and attempt to seduce him every night and it would always be the same. He was busy and refused to look at Kagura. He had a feeling that had she not come here with Kagome, he would not be in his current situation. He would be in his study, yes, but his paperwork wouldn't be this much and the castle would actually be alive. Several of the rooms were filthy since he barely had any servants left. Kagura had ended up killing quite a few of them because of some lame excuse. The army still trained, but his numbers were not increasing. His food stores were running low, candles were few and far between, and his paper and ink stores were just about empty. Usually the villages would send them as tax, but that wasn't happening.

He snarled at another report. Another village was rebelling. It wasn't a human village either. It was one of the few demon villages in his lands and they were seen heading towards him. There were other reports of Toran's army approaching, recruiting humans and demons from villages to fight against him. Their numbers were growing.

He also had issues with Kagura. He knew she was unfaithful. She was sleeping with the men in his army, and she was currently pregnant. He knew it was not his. He made sure to release his sterile seed. He only released his fertile seed when he slept with Kagome in hopes of getting her pregnant with his pup again. She did not conceive another of his pups. Kagura hadn't told him she was pregnant. She either didn't know, or was waiting for him to lay with her again so she could claim the child was his. The child she carried didn't smell like a full demon. Instead he could smell the human taint it held. He would never lay with her again. She caused more destruction than she was worth.

"You should come rest, mate," Kagura purred from the door way. Her kimono barely clung to her frame and he could easily smell the scent of another male clinging to her.

"I have a lot of work to do." He rolled up the scroll and picked up the next one. Another land dispute.

"You haven't slept in a month," she pointed out with a scowl, crossing her arms and causing her almost non-existant breasts to fall out of the top.

"This one does not require sleep. Go." He easily dismissed her and she left him alone with a huff.

Kagome watched the twins play with Rin as she sat on a cushion on the dias. Inukimi was just behind her in the shade. She had sent out many replies to the reports, all saying she was not going to get involved with this war. It had been hard to put into detail why she wasn't going to get involved and trying to be as unbiased as possible in regards on whether or not the east and south should go to war with the west. In the end it was all up to them.

"It isn't your fault," Inukimi said from her place. "I do not get involved in wars either. Too messy and I could never handle having that much blood on my hands."

"You have killed enough, Kagome-sama," Byakuya stated from his place off to the side. Hakudoshi was out scouting on Entei and Kanna was within the confines of the floating castle. It never stayed in one place long, to avoid being targeted and found. Only those employed by the castle could find it. "You have children to raise to worry about." She nodded and sighed.

"Sesshomaru's death has long been prophesized. There is nothing you can do to stop it," Inukimi assured her.

"It is not Sesshomaru I worry for," Kagome stated. "This war will tear the lands apart."

"And from the ashes more shall be born," Inukimi stated. "When the war ends it will be up to you what you want this castle to do. I am leaving it to you. Hibikimaru will take his place on the throne of the western lands."

"What of the other lands?" Kagome questioned.

"You will figure that out when the time comes and the dust settles." Inukimi patted her shoulder to reassure her. "Do not worry your pretty head." She came up behind Kagome and wrapped her arms around her. She pulled Kagome back into her and rested her head on Kagome's shoulder. She really enjoyed the feel of Kagome's body against her own, even if they were fully clothed.

"Perhaps you are right," Kagome said with a sigh. "I just hope at least the children survive."

"It isn't up to us," Inukimi murmured lowly. "It is up to the gods now." She kissed the side of Kagome's neck before seducing her to her bed. Byakuya made no comment on this, instead watching over the children.

Kagura moaned out as the male slammed into her. He was gentle with her, instead of rough, like Sesshomaru, but he was a bit lacking. She didn't care though. She thought Sesshomaru was too large. She didn't enjoy sleeping with Sesshomaru, and only mated him because of his power and status, but so many of his servants and army left, and no more were forth coming. She didn't care, but she was getting tired of these men. She wasn't going to risk traveling right now, or lose her child. She knew she was pregnant. She was trying to hide it until Sesshomaru slept with her again so she could claim that the little abomination was his. Kagura hated children and only wanted the child to further secure her place here.

He came just after she did. He panted and settled down before pulling free. He dressed quickly, hearing someone approaching the room they were in. He was gone in seconds, leaving Kagura lying there naked. The last thing he needed was for his lord to walk in on him having sex with his mate.

Kagura watched him scatter, looking towards the door to her room. The sound passed and she scowled. Someone just had to scare away her fun for the evening. It wasn't like Sesshomaru was touching her anyways. She would just have to go find someone else to occupy the rest of her night with.

Toran came to the castle in the sky and followed her nose to Kagome, finding her tied to the middle of Inukimi's bed naked. Inukimi was naked as well, a smirk on her face as Kagome fought to control her breathing and calm her heart.

"You are just in time for the good part, Toran," Inukimi said in greeting. Toran pouted at the fact Inukimi had started without her.

"I wanted the first taste of her," Toran said with a whine.

"She does taste divine," Inukimi said. She licked her lips. "She responds so readily too."

Toran approached the bed. The mixed scent of the two was arousing. Kagome had a fiery cinnamon scent with a hint of sakura where as Inukimi smelled of sweet vanilla and a spring breeze. It was enticing so she pounced on Kagome's ready body. There was no way for her to protect herself from her assult.

"No fair," Kagome said with a pant. "Two against one isn't fair. The odds are stacked against me." She gave a moan when Toran lapped at her entrance, much like a cat would with milk. Toran did not fight as Inukimi removed her clothes slowly, teasing the panther's body with nips and kisses. Toran moaned into Kagome, causing her to cum quickly.


End file.
